A treatment option for leukemia is chemotherapy and/or radiation optionally in combination with an allogeneic bone marrow transplant. In bone marrow transplants, donor T cells target leukemic cells for removal through processes of the immune system. Allogeneic bone marrow transplantation have been productive in treating leukemia, but the success of the procedure is limited by the destruction of other healthy tissues and organs by the T cells of the donor referred to as graft versus host disease (GvHD), i.e., harmful “off-target” effects. Hence, there is a need for new approaches to curb GvHD to improve patient outcomes.
Landfried et al. report tryptophan catabolism is associated with acute GvHD after human allogeneic stem cell transplantation and indicates activation of indoleamine 2,3-dioxygenase. Blood, 2011, 118(26):6971-4.
Bommarius et al. report a family of indoles regulate virulence and Shiga toxin production in pathogenic E. coli. PLoS One, 2013, 8(1):e54456.
Waller et al. report administration of indole-3-carboxaldehyde reduces graft versus host disease morbidity in a murine model of allogeneic bone marrow transplantation. Blood, 2014, 124 (21).
References cited herein are not an admission of prior art.